Dragon Child: Preview
by Flame Ride
Summary: This is a scene I wrote for an idea for a story I got. It's based on the main plot of the anime, though with my own twists, because...Zuko has a little sister! And it's NOT Azula.


**This is a scene for a story idea that I got. I wanted to see if anyone liked it. I so, I'll probably write the actual story once I've finished writing **_**The Saga of Betony Julianna Black Book 1: Flame of Truth**_**. Anyways, I'd love some reviews on this! You know, just to see if anyone would actually read this. Enjoy!**

_Dragon Child_

**SCENE: Diverging of Paths**

I glanced around my room one more time, searching to see if I had forgotten anything. That's when I saw it- a hair ribbon of the most brilliant blue. Zuko had bought it for me just this past Winter's Solstice. We had anchored near a small Earth Kingdom village, and while all the officers had been taking the day off to celebrate, drinking and telling stories, Zuko and I had dressed up as commoners and snuck into the village. There was a woman at a stall selling simple accessories, and when she had seen me looking she had warmly commented that the ribbon was the exact same shade of blue as my eyes and that it looked beautiful against my silky black hair. Zuko had immediately offered to buy it for me. I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Sighing, I tied the ribbon around my neck in the style of a choker-like necklace and, hefting my bag onto my shoulder, headed for the door. I turned around, creaking the door open behind me, and waved my right hand, putting out the lights. As I stepped backwards I hit into something soft and, startled, spun around, almost tripping over the door in the process.

"Uncle Iroh!"

He gave me a stern look. "Out a little late, aren't we?"

"I...I was just, uh..."

"Leaving?"

I looked down at the floor, guilt written all over my face.

He sighed. "I new this day would come, though I had hoped it would not come so soon."

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before meeting his grieving gaze. "I'm sorry Uncle, but I have to do this."

He just stared at me, silent. And then... "Why?"

"Because...because I must!" I turned away from him, crossing my arms over my chest. "What he's doing is wrong. We shouldn't be hunting the Avatar, we should be helping him." I started pacing, again not looking at him. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to join the Avatar and his gang; I'll help him him to the best of my abilities, until Zuko's ready to join us, to take his place at the Avatar'sside."

There was a pause.

"So, you have not given up on him."

I shook my head, hurt clear in my eyes. "Give up? On my own brother? Never. But me being here won't change anything. He has to find his own path. And I need to follow the path destiny has laid out for me."

He gave me a small, sad smile. "If this is how it must be."

"It must."

He sighed.

There was another short pause, before I spoke again. "You will take care of him, won't you Uncle?"

"Of course, little star."

"Make sure to tell him I love him and no matter what, he was always a great brother. Try to keep him out of trouble, alright?"

He nodded and, determined not to cry, I pulled him into a tight hug, trying to convey all my thankfulness and love and fear in that one gesture. I gave me a slight squeeze before letting go. "Good luck, little star."

I gave him a small smile before turning and walking down the corridor. For a moment I paused, hesitant, outside Zuko's room, before slipping inside. I gazed down at his peaceful, sleeping face. He looked so innocent in his sleep. Nothing like the angry teenager he had come to be- bitter and hurt. I softly traced my fingers along his scar. It was red and angry against his skin, a complete contrast to the rest of his features. I always told him that it made him look more mature, more grown-up. More grown-up than he should have to be at the age of sixteen. Gently, I brushed my lips against his forehead. "Goodbye Zuko. Until we meet again."

As quietly as possible, I retrieved a scroll from my bag and placed it on his bedside table, knowing that he'd see it the moment he woke up. I touched his cheek breifly in a gesture of farewell. Tears stung my eyes, and for the first time in a long time I let them fall. I couldn't help it. Crying silently, I turned and fled down the hall and out onto the deck, before walking down the ramp to the waiting earth below.

Casting one last glance at the harbored ship I had called home for the past three years, I straightened my shoulders and walked forward, away from my family and my comforts, away from safety. I disappeared into the evening mist, looking forward, towards destiny. Towards my future.

The only clue as to my destination was the letter that awaited my brother the next morning. He would see it the moment he opened his eyes and open it. Upon recognizing my handwriting he would read what I had written with shaking hands and a fear-filled heart.

_Dearest Brother,_

_I know that this will probably come as a shock to you, and I can only hope that you will not react to harshly to my words, but I must speak my mind. What you are doing is wrong. The Avatar is the only hope for the future, for our future. The future of the world. You must understand, our father is a tyrant: he rules cruelly and selfishly, with not a thought for the well-fare of others. He has torn apart our family and our country. He has ordered the deaths of so many innocents that the seas and rivers run red. I cannot stand around and watch as my only brother follows him into a path of hatred and destruction. To track down and kill a child, a twelve you old boy... especially him... I can't do that. My heart will not allow it._

_I know that in your heart you know that I am right. You know that I speak the truth, that what our father does in wrong and unjust. I know this, because I saw it three years ago, in a thirteen year old Prince who stood up for the rights of others, damn the consequences. I know that you have the ability to do great good for the world, to redeem the Fire Nation in the eyes of all people. I know that someday you will find yourself again, and when that day comes, you will make a truly great Fire Lord._

_For now, however, you are lost in shadow, hovering amongst the darkest shades of grey. You walk in places that I cannot follow, and it hurts too much to stand and watch as you tear yourself apart; to lose yourself in the process of trying to get "home". If you could call it home in the first place. Well, maybe you could, but I was never welcome there. I was an outcast, ostracised for my talents: for my healing flames and my gift of prophecy. I never want to go back. At least, not until this war is over. I'm not welcome there._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm not trying to hurt you, Zuko, I swear. I never ment to, and if I have, then I'm desperately sorry. I just feel this is for the best. I'm going to look for the Avatar, and when I find him I'm going to do everything in my power to protect and aide him in all things. I await the time in which you can join us and take your rightful place by his side, as a teacher and a friend. I understand that this is our destiny, even if you do not. Even if you aren't ready to accept it. _

_Remember, Dragon, I love you. I love you with all of my heart and soul. Nothing will ever change that, and if there comes a time in which you truly need my assistance, I'll be there. I promise. Never forget: the bond we share is greater than any other that ever has been or ever will be in exhistance. I will always be by your side- even if you can't see me. I know that, in the beginning, you will view this as a betrayal, but I know that in time you will come to understand the choice that I have made. _

_I hope to see you soon, dear one. I'll miss you. A lot. _

_Your Little Sister, _

_Ziannara,_


End file.
